A Way with Words
by ohajikigal
Summary: Some of you may be surprised to see a W/G fic come out of my keyboard but I was forced I tell ya! I was challenged to use my gift for the mushy stuff on Willow and Giles. This takes place right after 'Something Blue'.


A Way with Words  
  
by: dword  
  
Rated G  
  
  
  
Munching on the chocolate chip cookies she had made earlier in the day, he watched her through the window as she washed and detailed his car. A smile flashed across his face as he remembered her words, "Eat a cookie, ease my pain."  
  
The smile left as quickly as it appeared, when he remembered the other's words. "What, are you people blind? She's hangin' on by a thread. Any ninny can see that." He was shamed by an evil demon. That a soulless vampire could see her pain whilst he, her friend and in his secret heart the man that loves her, missed her desolation. Now he took the time, pushing aside his own 'issues', to really take a close look at situation.  
  
He realized that it wasn't just the fact that Oz had been unfaithful or that he left, that upset her. He found that these events were the catalyst that reawakened her self-doubt, her sense of self-worth and self-confidence had taken a severe beating. Once again she was the shy, timid, self-effacing young girl he had met years ago when he had first arrived in Sunnydale. A girl that had captivated him right from the beginning, but who had no idea just how beautiful, attractive and special she was.  
  
He decided then and there that he would make it his duty to show her.  
  
And the plotting began...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The African violets began arriving at the dorm just as the first signs of life rippled through the hallways. Not that it was very early, it was Sunday and there had been quite a number of parties this weekend. Ah college life! The violets were in every color available and arrived every ten minutes or so, much to the annoyance of the people that had to answer the main door.  
  
Willow sat on her bed with Buffy surrounded but pots of flowers, their light fragrance filling the room. She wore a bemused expression on her face and she held an envelope that came with the last delivery.  
  
Buffy went to the door and peeked out into the hallway. "Well it's been 15 minutes and no new delivery, I think that's it."  
  
"Well are you going to read the card?" Buffy asked as she flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Card? Oh yeah! Card!" Willow shook herself from her stupor and opened the envelope in her hand. As she scanned the message her eyes grew round and her breath became short. "Oh, my!"  
  
"What? Come on, tell!" Concern for her best friend had Buffy across the room and beside her on the other bed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Buffy." she replied a small smile playing about her lips. She handed the card to Buffy. "The card is unsigned but whoever sent the flowers sure has a way with words."  
  
Buffy took the card and began to read.  
  
  
*These lovely blooms pale beside you.  
*However when I saw them I was reminded of you.  
*Though beautiful, fragile and delicate looking,  
*They are strong, hearty, and adaptive,  
*Able to withstand almost anything.  
*Like you their fragrance is light and intriguing.  
*It draws one in, and holds one captive.  
*You have captured me.  
  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah Wow."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
As Giles let himself into his home he was bombarded with sounds of all kinds from all sides. From the kitchen came the distinct beeping of the microwave signaling that whatever was inside was done. From the desk in the living room came the zzzztttt, zzzztttt that indicated something was being printed off the computer. But the majority of noise came from the other side of the room. The television was turned up a little too loud, explaining why none of the three young people sprawled around his home had heard the microwave.   
  
Giles looked around noting with affection that only the young would consider their various positions comfortable. Xander was precariously draped across the back of the couch, eating cheesy chips and drinking soda as well as trying to maintain his balance. Buffy 'sat' on the couch her legs dangling over the back of the couch, adding to the potentially catastrophic nature of Xander's balance. Buffy's head hung over the edge of the couch as she alternated between watching the television, chatting with her two best friends, and eating. Willow was the only one in and even remotely normal sitting position. She sat in Giles' favorite armchair with her legs drawn up and tucked beneath her bottom. She rested her head on the arm of the chair, her beautiful red hair fanned out around her head. A sweet indulgent smile graced her face as she watched the antics of the other members of the Scooby Gang.  
  
"I'm not sure which I find more 'freaksome', the opening of the Hellmouth or a bored Scooby Gang with nothing to do all over my living room." Giles said as a smile broke out on his face.  
  
"Gil...oops!" Thud! At the sound of Giles' voice Xander lost what little control he had and fell off the couch.  
  
"Eeep!" Buffy's body jumped and as a result ended up flipping up and over onto the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Giggle-snort!" Willow was overcome with laughter at the sight of her friends. But she still managed to give Giles a cheery wave from her perch on the armchair. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down she smiled and said, "Hi, Giles. We came over to visit but you weren't home but we decided to wait and then we started to watch TV and Buffy was thirsty so we had some soda then Xander got hungry so he raided the snack cabinet and then he decided to make popcorn for us...Yikes, the popcorn!"  
  
She popped out of the chair and rushed past Giles into the kitchen. "Whew, it's ok. All done and not burnt. I guess we didn't hear the timer go off."  
  
She came out of the kitchen holding a bowl filled with popcorn munching happily. As she drew close she smiled and offered the bowl to Giles. "Want some? Sorry to invade your home and all, but I called a meeting of the gang and you are a part of the gang and there's a mystery and since you are knowledge guy..."  
  
Before she could really get a good babble going Giles put his hand up and said, "Quite alright. You are all welcome in my home. I hope you know that." The smile his words brought to her face warmed his heart and caused him to smile in return.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then Giles shook himself as what she had said registered. "Called a meeting? There's a mystery? Is something afoot? Something to do with the Hellmouth?" he asked, instantly he was in full Watcher mode.  
  
Buffy giggled as she dragged herself up from the floor. "Worry not Giles! No Hellmouthy doings. Willow has called us all here to investigate a personal mystery!" Buffy waggled her eyebrows at her friend as she blushed.  
  
"Yeah G-man!" at Giles' glare Xander rephrased, "Um...I mean Giles. Wills has a secret admirer making with the floral arrangements!"  
  
"Hmmm... a secret admirer? And what exactly are we here to do?"  
  
"Well, I just thought that since this is Sunnydale, we should try to figure out who is sending me flowers. I mean I really like getting the flowers... Oh Giles you should see them! Violets, my favorites! Lots of them, it is sooo cool!" She bounced happily but then returned to her train of thought. "But like I said, this being the Hellmouth, nice things usually aren't nice under closer scrutiny."  
  
"Well Wills, it could mean stalker...Yeow! What! Oh sorry!" said Xander after receiving a smack from the Slayer and a glare from the Watcher.  
  
"Geez Xander. Rain on Willow's parade! Don't you ever think before you speak?" Buffy added her glare to her Watcher's, although Xander had been sufficiently cowed by the look he received from Giles.  
  
"Don't let Xander's unfortunate idea of humor upset you." Giles sent another look at Xander, causing the young man to flinch, before he continued. "I'm sure it is exactly what it appears to be. An admirer that wants to remain anonymous, for whatever reasons, but wanted to show his appreciation of you."  
  
"Oh boy does he appreciate her Giles. There are tons of violets all over our dorm room...and the card!" Buffy sighed. "He sure has a way with words!"  
  
"He wrote the most wonderful things Giles!" Willow got a dreamy look in her eye. She fished the card out of her backpack and handed it to Giles. "If only I knew who he was... Do you think he really believes those things he wrote."  
  
Giles made a show of reading the message on the card. "Of course Willow! I'm sure that whomever wrote this was being honest. You are a lovely young woman. You are intelligent, kindhearted, generous, loyal, and many more admirable qualities. I'm not surprised that someone else has seen it and let you know. What does surprise me is that it hasn't happened sooner."  
  
If possible the joyful smile on Willow's face got even brighter. "Thank you, Giles."  
  
"You are most welcome, my dear."  
  
The warm moment between the two was interrupted by Xander, "Well the gang's all here, what say we get down to research?"  
  
"Research? What research?" With some concern Giles glanced at Buffy and then Willow.  
  
"Well Giles," replied Willow. "As sweet and lovely as the flowers and card were I still want to know who sent them. I figure between the four of us, it shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
"I shall do my best to be of help. However I have some things I need to take care of and I really can't put them off."   
  
"That's ok, Giles." said Buffy as she walked over to the desk and sat down. Willow has laid out a plan of attack. Xander with the phone book, me on the phone, and of course Willow on the computer. We'll be the first wave. If that doesn't work then you'll be the go-to guy for the Big idea."  
  
"Yeah Giles, I don't want to impose and we'll try not to disturb you", Willow smiled at him sweetly. "It just feels better if you are part of the group. Makes us feel more like we'll succeed with you around."  
  
Knowing that he had covered his tracks very well, Giles returned Willow's smile and said, "You are not disturbing me, by all means have at it."  
  
*******  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Buffy and willow were standing in the middle of the living room stretching; trying to work out the kinks that had developed from sitting still for so long. Xander had left earlier to run to the convenience store to restock on snacks and soft drinks.  
  
Giles came out from the kitchen and asked, "Still no luck"  
  
"No," pouted Buffy. "Zip, nada, nothing!"  
  
"Oh Giles, we've tried everything. I searched the Internet and Xander used the phone book. We identified all the florists in the area. Buffy called them to find out how the arrangements were made. In all there were 8 different florists used. Each one had the same story. Arrangement and payment for the flowers was made by a lawyer. When Buffy asked him who had requested that he send them, he stated lawyer/client privilege and refused to answer. I was thinking of hacking into his records and checking out his client listings."  
  
"Willow Rosenberg! I will not have you breaking the law to simply to satisfy your curiosity!"  
  
"But Giles..."  
  
Just then Xander burst through the front door.  
  
"Hey Wills! Looks like loverboy strikes again!" he said as he handed Willow a package. "I found this on Giles front step."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Willow took the package in both hands but just stood there, not moving barely breathing. Concerned for her friend, Buffy came over. She put her arm around Willow and moved her over to the couch. Xander tried to take the package from Willow but she unconsciously tightened her arms around it.  
  
It was a rather large package, approximately 18 inches long, 12 inches wide, and 8 inches high; wrapped in simple brown paper. Only her name, hand printed in block letters, marred its surface. There was no return address, no postmark, nothing to betray the package's origins.  
  
"Willow? Willow!" Buffy nudged Willow with the hand that was still on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh?" Willow shook herself from the daze she was in. "Oh! Yeah, I'm okay. How did I get on the couch?"  
  
"Right Wills! You're fine...NOT!" teased Xander although concern for his best friend could be heard in his voice. "I mean, you fell into a trance and you haven't even opened the package to find out what 'Loverboy' has sent you!"  
  
That seemed to bring Willow totally back in focus. "Oh! The package!" She ran her hand slowly over the gift. "I wonder what's in it?"  
  
Her three friends exchanged amused indulgent glances and with a smile Giles said, "We won't know until you open it my dear."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Willow ripped the paper off the package to reveal a Styrofoam shipping box. She carefully lifted the lid. Inside she found two ice packs intended to keep the contents cool. She moved them aside, beneath them was a beautifully gilded gift box. At the sound of Xander's shocked gasp they all looked at him.  
  
"Huh? What?" fidgeted Xander. Everyone's eyes went from him to the box and the back to him. "I recognized the box, Wills."  
  
"And?" she prompted.  
  
"I remember it from when I was going out with Cordy. Her father had given one like it to her mom as an anniversary gift. Gave her a BIG happy."  
  
"What is it?" asked Willow, who then giggled. "Doh! Open it Willow!"  
  
She carefully lifted the box out of the Styrofoam, underneath was an envelope. Willow's name was written across the front in beautiful calligraphy. She put the envelope carefully to the side and opened the box.  
  
"Chocolate?" a baffled Willow whispered. She looked at Buffy who shrugged her shoulders. After the violets Willow seemed a little disappointed. Just as Giles about to step forward, concerned with Willow's reaction, Xander spoke up.  
  
"Not just chocolate Wills," he said, unconsciously mimicking Cordelia at her snootiest. "They are considered THE best chocolate in the world. They are hand-made by the most exclusive chocolatier in Switzerland and only by special order. Cordy's dad gave a much smaller box the her mom and she was very pleased."  
  
"Oh," Willow said softly, a little guilty for feeling disappointed. The fact that someone thought so much of her to send a gift should have been enough. And it was. The sun was rivaled by the smile that broke out on her face.  
  
Giles watched all here thoughts and emotions as they danced over her face. Was she so easy to read to the others or was it because she filled his heart that he could see so much in her face? To see her work through her small emotional misstep with such maturity and so quickly, caused his heart to swell even more with love for her. He was hard put not to give himself away right then and there. [ Not yet old man,] he thought. [ Stick to the plan.]   
  
Both Willow and Giles were roused from their musings when Buffy piped up, "What's in the envelope? What does the 'Word Man' have to say?" For a second Buffy blinked, distracted by a notion she couldn't quite grasp. But then she continued, "I'm all anxious, wondering what your secret guy wrote!"  
  
With a squeak and a giggle Willow snatched up the envelope and tore it open. She quietly read the missive and a dreamy look settled on her face. With a sigh she handed the note to Buffy, who took it and began to read it aloud.  
  
  
*Sweets for the Sweet sounds trite  
But could not be more true.  
*These chocolates, like the violets  
Pale in comparison to you.  
*Your sweetness of soul and spirit  
Have no equal in this mortal realm.  
*The Gods were truly doing their best work  
When they created the joy that is Willow.  
*Please enjoy my humble gift,  
That I may bask in your pleasure.  
  
  
"Wow!" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Yeah Wow," agreed Willow.  
  
"Oh man, don't tell me you girls really go for this mush? Yeow! What?" cried Xander as he got a smack from both sides. "Quit hitting me!"  
  
With a low chuckle Giles put his hand affectionately on Xander's shoulder, "Well obviously you do not have the soul of a poet." He paused for a beat, then continued. "However judging by the reaction of these two ladies it might be a good idea if you tried to develop one."  
  
"Yeah! What he said. We ladies," agreed Buffy stressing the word ladies, "need to hear nice things once in a while."  
  
Xander looked at Willow who nodded and smiled. "It's true Xand. Goofy and cute might get the girl to go out with you but the words will help keep her around."  
  
When he saw Xander's confusion and dismay Giles continued, " As mysterious and mystical women seem to us, Xander, they can't read minds. They need to hear that they are special, that we care, and why. Don't worry, my friend, it doesn't have to be poetry or fancy, just heartfelt and true."  
  
As Giles spoke Buffy looked first at him then at Willow. She blinked, that errant notion was back a little more in focus, but still not clear.  
  
They all sat quietly, comfortably, for a few minutes; each absorbed in their own thoughts. The spell was finally broken when Willow opened the box and held it out.  
  
"Hey, I just realized! We have chocolate here! Want some?"  
  
Xander was the first to answer. "Wills, you know I have never turned down chocolate in my life. And I'm not gonna start now. But these are a special gift to You. You should have the first bite."  
  
Giles smiled approvingly at Xander and Buffy gave him a wink. Willow picked out a candy and took a bite. She closed her eyes to savor the exquisite flavor as the confection slowly melted over her tongue. Giles watched...transfixed. At last she opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm better than this?!? Wow!" she sighed as she offered the box to her friends.  
  
Buffy and Giles each took a piece and then a bite.  
  
"Whoa! Excellent."  
  
"Quite delicious."  
  
Then she held the box out to Xander. He reached in to make his selection.  
  
"Just one!" growled Willow.  
  
"Well, can't blame a guy for trying. This is me Wills!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The package was untraceable. After a few futile attempts to find out who the mysterious sender was, Willow decided that she wouldn't try anymore. The gifts were meant to make her happy, and they did. She didn't want to jinx it or scare her admirer away by trying so hard to figure out his identity.  
  
That's exactly what she was thinking about a few days later. There had been no more deliveries, had she scared him off? She wandered through the dorm on her way to her room.  
  
"Hey, Rosenberg! Willow Rosenberg!"  
  
"Yes? What's up?"  
  
"There's something at the check in desk for you!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Part 3  
  
Willow quickly retraced her steps and waited at the desk for the student on duty noticed her. It took a great deal of focus to keep from bouncing in place as she waited. Finally the young man behind the desk looked up.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes...Um...Hi. My name is Willow Rosenberg and I was told that something was left here for me."  
  
"Let me look I just got here." He bent over and rummaged around under the desk. After a couple of minutes he resurfaced holding a package wrapped in brown paper. She eagerly reached for it when he passed it over the counter. When she saw her name written across the front in the now familiar block print Willow bounced, she couldn't help it.  
  
Once she got to her room she sat on the bed with the package in front of her. She ran her hand slowly over its surface. [ He didn't give up. He still cared. He hadn't been scared off.] These thoughts ran through her head over and over again like a mantra.  
  
She was finally startled from her thoughts but the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Willow looked up to she Buffy as she entered the room.  
  
"Hey Wills, what's up?" she asked. When she saw the package sitting in the middle of Willow's bed Buffy rushed over and flopped on the bed. "Whoa! Wills! Another one! Coolness!"  
  
"Oh Buffy! He sent me another gift! I was so worried! I thought maybe he changed his mind maybe he didn't want...maybe he left 'cause well maybe he realized that I..."  
  
"Willow! Calm down. Take a deep breath, he didn't go away and he sent you another present. Aren't you just a little bit curious about what it is?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Present!" Willow snatched up the package and ripped the paper off. She lifted the lid off of the unwrapped box. She didn't realize she was holding her breath as she carefully moved the tissue paper aside, until oxygen became an issue. She softly panted as reached into the box and pulled out an antique hairbrush, comb, and mirror set. The set was silver, inlaid with gold. She held the mirror in her hand; it fit in her hand as if made for it. Turning it over she noticed that the gold as in the pattern of a Calla lily. It was the most beautiful set she had ever seen. She handed the set to Buffy and picked up the card she knew would be in the box. As she read her face was lit with a radiant smile. A single tear slid down her face. Still smiling she handed the card to Buffy.  
  
"Would you read it out loud Buffy? I want to hear the words."  
  
"Uh, sure Wills."  
  
  
*What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
*Are you pleased or do you find fault?  
*I wish you could see yourself as I see you.  
*You are so beautiful. And I don't just mean your inner beauty.  
*You are beautiful inside and out.  
*I wish you could see yourself as I see do.  
*I wish you could see your hair,   
*Gloriously, fiery red like the sun at sunset.  
*I wish you could see your eyes shine and sparkle  
*Like the finest gemstones; emeralds, jade, peridot  
*Depending on your mood.  
*I wish you could see your smile   
*As it lights up a room and warms the heart.  
*I wish you could see yourself as I do.  
*Use this gift with my hope that it brings you pleasure  
*And when you do remember my words.  
*And see yourself as I see you.  
  
  
When she finished reading, Buffy, looked up, tears in her eyes. Willow was openly crying, never in her life did she ever imagine that someone would think of her this way. Not in her secret heart, not even in her most special dreams. To him she was beautiful, and he made her believe it. Willow felt as if her heart would burst with happiness.  
  
"Oh my god Willow! I... He... You... Wow!"  
  
"Yeah! But Buffy, when am I going to meet him? Is he ever going to reveal himself? Is he going to stay a secret forever?"  
  
As Willow voiced her question there was a noise in the hallway. They watched as an envelope slipped under the door. Buffy jumped up, flew to the door, and flung the door open. She stepped into the hall and looked both ways. There was no one there. Buffy picked up the envelope and gave it to Willow and rejoined her on the bed. Both girls sat there, staring at the envelope lying between them.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Part 4  
  
"Um..." said Buffy.  
  
"Well..." said Willow.  
  
And the envelope sat there.  
  
And they continued to stare.  
  
Eventually they were snapped out of it by the sound of the phone ringing. Buffy jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Buffy. Is everything alright? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago for training."  
  
"Giles! 15 minutes? What? No!" Buffy could not believe that she and Willow had completely lost track of time. A quick glance a Willow confirmed that she was just as baffled. They must have been sitting there staring for quite some time. "Willow and I will be right over."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone. She snatched up the envelope with one hand and grabbed Willow's wrist with the other and left to meet Giles.  
  
***********  
  
Not a word was said as Buffy and Willow made their way across campus and over to Giles' place. When Giles opened his door, the two had their heads together and were involved in an intense discussion about the envelope.  
  
"You have to open the envelope as soon as we get inside Wills!" Buffy insisted. "I mean, two deliveries in one day...it's got to be a biggie."  
  
"That's what is giving me major wiggins Buff. It's kinda scary. Nothing for days, then two in one day."   
  
Just then, Xander came up behind them and they all entered Giles' home.  
  
"Two deliveries, Wills?" Xander waggled his eyebrows, "Whatcha get? More candy...I hope!"  
  
"Well, sit down all of you." Giles turned toward the kitchen, "Anyone want something to drink?"  
  
"Water please." "Thanks G-man." "Um, nothing for me."  
  
Buffy and Xander lounged on the couch and Willow was sitting in her usual spot in the chair by the fireplace when Giles returned with the refreshments. After he put the tray down on the table in front of Buffy and Xander, he sat on the hearth next to Willow.  
  
"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked concerned   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Giles. Just a little shell shocked, I guess," Willow replied. When she received a raised eyebrow from Giles she continued, "It's been a kind of emotional roller coaster you know. First there were the wonderful gifts then there was nothing for days and I thought that maybe he changed his mind that he didn't think I was special anymore then I got his latest gift...Oh Giles it was the most incredible present. A beautiful mirror, brush, and comb set but the most amazing thing was the note that came with it. The words Giles were so beautiful. Then he left an envelope." Willow stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"Wow Wills, two deliveries in one day! So what's in the envelope?" said Xander between gulps of soda and mouthfuls of cupcakes.  
  
"I don't know Xand, I haven't opened it yet."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I'm scared!" confessed Willow with a small voice.  
  
At this, Giles looked at Willow with concern. He never wanted to scare her. "Scared Willow? Whatever for?"  
  
"I'm not sure...it's just too good to be true. The gifts, the notes...I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." Willow chewed on her lip for a moment then said, "Oh well, just me being silly, right? Let's get this puppy read!"  
  
Willow carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a card. On the front was a watercolor rendering of vanilla orchids. Inside written in calligraphy were the words from her admirer.  
  
  
*I thought that I could be satisfied with this.  
*I thought that I could keep my distance.  
*I thought that loving you in secret would be enough.  
*And for a long time it was.  
*But every day my love grew.  
*Every day I discovered another reason to love you.  
*Your quiet strength, your capacity to care, your unfailing loyalty,  
*Your intelligence, your joie de vivre, and your kind sweet soul.  
*And now I need to tell you.  
*To tell you and have you know it's me.  
*Not because I need you to return my feelings.  
*But rather, I need you to know that you can inspire these feelings.  
  
  
I want to meet with you. I will be at the Expresso Pump tomorrow night at 10:00 pm. I hope to see you there.  
  
"Oooohh Wills! He wants to meet you! Finally!" Buffy practically bounced as she scooted over to Willow to look at the note herself. She had some serious suspicions with regards to the origin of this and the other gifts. "What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Wear?!?" exclaimed Xander. "You can't seriously think that she should meet this guy? I may have been joking before but can we say stalker?"  
  
Buffy almost lost it at the look of shocked indignation that passed over Giles' face, confirming her theory. Before he could say anything and give himself away, Buffy interrupted Xander's rant.  
  
"Xander Harris! Stop talking nonsense. He is not a stalker. Don't rain on Willow's parade or I'll be forced to hurt you!" She gave him her meanest, toughest, vampire-scaring glare. "It will be perfectly safe. A public place, people that know Willow there...let me finish Xand, don't interrupt. Giles works tomorrow night, so he'll be there. Giles will make sure Willow is ok. Or don't you think Giles can protect Willow?"  
  
With three pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly, Xander answered the only way he could, and it wasn't the Slayer he feared. There was something Ripperish lurking behind Giles stare that he just did not want to aggravate. "Of course Giles will make sure Wills is safe. No one I would trust more!"  
  
He looked at Buffy and then at Willow; then he looked at Giles and back to Buffy. He saw something in Buffy'' face...and the light dawned and even Mr. Oblivious got it. Hmmmm, interesting. Buffy caught his eye, then winked.   
  
"Y...yes of course I'll keep an eye on Willow. I'm sure she'll be perfectly safe. The entire staff at the Pump knows Willow, since you lot have been spending so much time there on the nights I play out." Giles took a moment cleaning his glasses then turned to Willow. "Although all that would be moot if Willow decides not to go tomorrow. I'm sorry my dear, here the three of us are making plans on your behalf without even consulting you."  
  
He took her hand and gave her a gentle smile. "Do you want to go? Are you interested in meeting your secret admirer? If you don't feel comfortable about going, I'm sure everyone would understand."  
  
"Yes Giles, I want to go. Actually, I think I need to go." She looked up at Giles and smiled shyly, "It's important...you know?"  
  
Still holding her hand he replied, "Yes I know."  
  
***********  
  
Buffy and Willow were seated at a table in the Student Center. The hustle and bustle of the underclassmen rushing to get dinner barely registered with the girls.   
  
"You have to eat, Willow."  
  
"I can't Buffy, I'm too nervous." With one hand, Willow shifted the food on her plate around and with the other she twirled her hair around her finger.  
  
"Nervous? You have nothing to be nervous about, Wills. The guy is already hooked, you just have to decide whether you want to reel him in or not. Now eat something, we can't have you passing out before you even meet Gift Guy."  
  
With a sigh, Willow picked up a french fry a popped it into her mouth. Under Buffy's watchful eye, Willow managed to eat a little of her dinner.  
  
"I can't eat anymore, Buff. I'll get sick." Willow pushed away her plate. "Buffy, I can't go through with it!"  
  
"Calm down, why are you so nervous?. It's all good, Wills."  
  
"All good! Buffy! What am I doing? I'm going to meet a stranger in a dark coffee shop alone and I don't know anything about him and I don't know what to wear!!!"  
  
Buffy hid her smile at her friend's discomfort and tried to soothe her. "Wills, you do know stuff about him. Just think a minute instead of hyperventilating. You should dress nice, but casual. Nothing too fancy, but maybe a dress just so he knows that you didn't just walk in off the street. And you won't be alone. Everyone knows you at the Pump. If you want Xander and I could hide in the background..."  
  
"No! You're right, I won't be alone, alone. So you don't have to come hold my hand. Ok, let's think...what do I know about Gift Guy? He has great taste. The gifts were way excellent. He's thoughtful, you can tell that from the perfectness of the gifts. And he's smart, his words are well chosen and eloquent. Gee, you know he sort of sounds like Giles." Buffy made a sound, sort of a combination of a squeak and a snort. "Buffy are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just remembered I have to be somewhere," Buffy hopped out of her chair. "But we have to pick out your outfit. I could blow this off and go back to the room with you..." offered Buffy counting on her friend not to call her on it.  
  
"No Buffy you go ahead. I can dress myself. You go do what you have to do, I'll be fine."  
  
"If you're sure. But remember I want details later." Buffy picked up her bag and was gone.  
  
  
  
So at 7 o'clock the next night Willow found herself in front of her closet agonizing about what to wear to the Expresso Pump. Outfits were flung haphazardly across Buffy's and her bed.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Ears, what am I doing?" she asked a rather beat up stuffed bunny, sitting in the only spot of order near her laptop, amidst the utter chaos of the rest of the room. The bunny had been 'won' for her by Xander over ten years ago at some mini-carnival back in grammar school. They had named him together, not very originally, but they liked it. She told him all her secrets and he always listened. Mr. Ears had once been fluffy and white but now after surviving years of play with Willow and Xander he was a threadbare dingy gray. Near his almost hairless tail the was a patch that repaired an injury received crawling under a fence with Xander. The patch had been sewn on by the same doctor that had put some stitches in Willow's leg from the same incident. Willow giggled, remembering how she had insisted that the pediatrician give Mr. Ears a tetanus shot as well.  
  
"I'm making myself crazy. Grrr! Ok Willow get a grip. You are just meeting a guy. It's not like you're running off and getting married. Just pick out a nice outfit, casual, nothing fancy and get on with it. Right Mr. Ears? I mean, he says he likes me already. I don't have to impress him, and if I do have to, then the heck with him. Alright my bunny pal, how about this?" Willow held up a light green sundress for the rabbit's inspection. When she got no objections, she changed her clothes. Then she sat down and picked up her new hairbrush. When she had given her hair one hundred strokes, she looked at the clock and jumped up. Where had the time flown? If she didn't hurry she was going to be late. She checked herself out in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door. Good...nice dress, hair shiny, no makeup. Well maybe a little mascara and a touch of lip gloss. [Don't roll your eyes at me, Mr. Ears.]  
  
And she was on her way.  
  
**********  
  
There was a pretty nice sized crowd gathering at the Pump when Giles went up on stage to do the final check on the microphone and to make sure his stool wouldn't wobble. Not good form to fall ass over tea kettle during his song. Especially tonight. As he adjusted the wires and microphone settings, he scanned the audience and looked over the table he had set up for Willow. It was the table directly in front of the small platform that passed for a stage here. It was covered with a white linen cloth, several small candles were lit and placed around a ceramic bowl holding some African Violets. A small sign marked 'Reserved' sat on the table as well. Everything was ready, now would she show up?  
  
  
  
Buffy and Xander watched Giles go through all his preparations and nervous pacing from their hidden vantage point with some amusement.  
  
"If I hadn't already put the pieces together Buff, watching Giles fidget like this would definitely have convinced me."  
  
"Yeah Xand, isn't he cute. All tense and nervous like. Just like Willow." Buffy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.  
  
"You know Buff, once I got used to the idea, it made sense. They really are good for each other. Maybe they can make each other happy, no two people deserve it more."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy turned to the door just as Willow entered. Elbowing Xander in the ribs she said, "Showtime."  
  
  
As Willow walked into the Expresso Pump, the hostess walked over. "Ah, Miss Rosenberg, please let me show you to your table. Everything is waiting for you."  
  
Willow followed her the front table. She sat nervously, and looked around the dimly lit room. At 10 o'clock the lights dimmed further and a single spot lit the stage. Giles came out and slowly walked toward the stage. He stopped at Willow's table and handed her a Calla lily, then quickly stepped up on stage and picked up his guitar.  
  
'This song is for Willow, a beautiful young woman it has been my honor and pleasure to know."  
  
  
*To hear you say my name  
*To see you search my eyes  
*To feel you touch my hand  
*More than satisfies  
  
*If I was not the first  
*Just say I'll be the last   
*It's too much to expect   
*But it's not too much to ask  
  
  
As soon as he had handed her the lily, Willow was overwhelmed. The flower was just like the one on her mirror. But how could Giles know? She hadn't shown him the latest gift. [He thinks I'm beautiful?]  
  
  
*Now I can only dream  
*Of being all you need  
*And I can only try  
*To be the reason why  
  
*You think about today  
*And forget about the past  
*It's too much to expect   
*But it's not too much to ask  
  
  
As the shock slowly wore off, Willow focused on the man in front of her. Her eyes met and locked with his. Giles dropped all the shields he used to hide his feelings and let her see into his heart. What she saw warmed her to her soul. He was Gift Guy. Those were his words. WOW.  
  
  
*Now I can only dream  
*Of being all you need  
*And I can only try  
*To be the reason why  
  
*You think about today  
*'Cause the past is just the past  
*It's too much to expect  
*But it doesn't hurt to ask  
*It's too much to expect  
*But it's not too much to ask.  
  
  
To the applause of the crowd Giles stepped down from the stage to stand in front of Willow.   
  
"So Giles...You asking?" Willow looked into his eyes and let him see into her heart.  
  
Smiling back, relaxing for the first time tonight he replied, "Yes, my dear I'm asking. What is your answer.?"  
  
Taking his hand Willow stepped closer , "I love a man that has a way with words."  
  
Giles swept her into his arms to kiss her for the first time, and the audience gave them a standing ovation.  
  
  
END 


End file.
